1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
In this type of electro-optical device, a plurality of scan lines and data lines, which are arranged in a display area constituted by a plurality of pixels in all directions, and a plurality of pixel electrodes corresponding to intersections between the scan lines and the data lines are formed on a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate. Since such an electro-optical device employs an active matrix driving method for driving TFTs, pixel switching TFTs are provided in correspondence with the pixels. Image signals supplied to the data lines are supplied to the pixel electrodes according to the switching operations of the pixel switching TFTs formed in the pixels such that an image is displayed in the display area. On the TFT array substrate on which the TFTs are formed, various types of peripheral circuits for controlling the plurality of pixels are formed in a peripheral area surrounding the display area. Such peripheral circuits include, for example, transistors such as TFTs.
For example, in JP-A-10-70277, a technology of adjusting the coupling capacitance between a gate electrode or a drain electrode of a transistor and a light-shielding film so as to reduce deterioration or variation of the transistor characteristics is disclosed.
In the case where this type of electro-optical device is used a light valve of a projector, a portion of light transmitting through the peripheral circuit in the peripheral area diagonally progresses to the display area and thus light leakage from the peripheral area may occur in the vicinity of the edge of the display area. Return light intruding into the peripheral area may be reflected from the peripheral circuit and mixed to the light emitted from the display area. As a result, a brightness pattern according to the reflection or the transmission in the peripheral circuit (for example, a brightness pattern according to an arrangement pattern of the plurality of transistors configuring the peripheral circuit) may be projected in the vicinity of the edge of the display image.
Accordingly, a light-shielding film may be provided on lower layer sides (or light emitting sides) of the transistors configuring the peripheral circuit which is provided in the vicinity of the edge of the display area in the peripheral area of the substrate. Thus, it is possible to reduce an adverse influence on the display image due to the reflection of the light in the peripheral circuit or the light leakage from the peripheral area.
However, the characteristics of the transistors may deteriorate by the light-shielding film provided on the lower layer sides of the transistors configuring the peripheral circuit.